It is known to use a doctor roll in a coater such as a short dwell time applicator (“SDTA”) or a film coater as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,211 and 5,749,972, these patents being incorporated herein by reference, in conjunction with a backing roll to meter coating applied to a moving paper web or first to a roll surface and then onto a moving web of paper. These doctor rolls are difficult to locate or hold in a coater as space is restricted. Heretofore, when the doctor roll was loaded into the web or roll surface being coated, the doctor roll was moved toward or away from the web or roll surface to increase or decrease the loading, respectively. Generally, the doctor roll also tended to move downstream in the direction of the web or roll surface travel. This latter movement was somewhat inconsistent, and consequently variation and/or inconsistency in the coating lay and metering by the doctor roll could occur.